The present invention relates generally to a new and improved clutch unit of the type generally shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,645. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a relatively large capacity clutch unit of the aforementioned type in which selective of the clutch discs comprise circumferentially arranged disc segments which enable the size of the clutch disc assemblies to be significantly larger than similar prior art designs and hence permits the design of considerably larger clutch units (in the order of ten thousand (10,000) horsepower) than has been heretofore possible.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch unit of the above character.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch unit that is capable of transmitting large magnitudes of torque.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch unit which obviates the need for cutting relief slots in the clutch discs pursuant to prior art teachings without any sacrifice in the heat dissipating characteristics of the unit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch unit wherein the diameter of the clutch discs may be upwards of and exceed approximately seven feet in diameter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch unit of the above-described type wherein the disc segments of selective clutch discs are individually driven by associated keyway members and are not mounted on a common disc-shaped support member, as has been the case with the closest known prior art designs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch unit which may be conveniently installed without requiring machining of the associated driving or driven shafts, and wherein installation and servicing may be accomplished without disturbing the existing associated machinery.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.